trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Factions are organizations of people that operate towards certain goals. These organizations vary greatly in structure, alignment, purpose, motivation, history, and more. Trefoil Academy is considered a faction. Faction List There are more factions than the ones the academy knows of. As the academy explores and interacts with the universe, they will uncover new factions. The more positive interactions that occur, the more likely that the faction will consider becoming an ally. The more negative interactions that occur, the more likely that the faction will consider declaring war. Your Faction You automatically belong to the Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery for Gifted Young Witches and Wizards. There are four houses that make up this faction, and you can learn more about them on the academy's faction page. Emerged Factions These are the primary factions that Trefoil Academy has had regular interactions with. Individual members of these factions will have their own alignments and agendas as well. There are additional factions listed under Section: Villains. (The ones listed under the Section: Villains are the ones the academy is not able to ally with.) *Alignment of individual members may vary. Emerging Factions These are groups who are either much smaller, less involved, or little is known about them. *Alignment of individual members will vary. * There is a tiny group within Trefoil known as Vale's Super Duper Fun Squad. * There are many other bloodlines that exist. Destroyed Factions Villains Trefoil Academy is unable to ally with the following factions due to the story arch. What a Faction Can Do A faction (including Trefoil Academy) can: * Politely provide an opinion on another faction's decisions. If you are polite, the other faction may choose to explain their decision. Rudeness is not tolerated by any faction. * Form temporary alliances. These are made to made to benefit both parties short term, then be undone and the factions go back to a neutral standing. Once an alliance is made, it may be undone. * Form permanent alliances. Alliances are made by both factions signing a written agreement of rules the alliance is bound to, these can be debated and revised before and after signing as long as both factions agree. ** Allies can make requests of support from their allies. For example, these can be requests for resources, personnel support, information, or even intercede on your behalf to help persuade another faction. If an allied faction is able to help with everything else going on, they will do so. ** Once an alliance is made, it can be taken away by either party. For example: if you make multiple requests of an ally but do repeatedly not help them in return when they ask it, then they will start to grow unhappy with you. You will be notified that the alliance is becoming endangered. * Declare war upon each other. Once a faction has been destroyed, it is removed from the gameboard and can no longer be interacted with in future years. Factions act independently of each other. The allies and enemies of one faction do not necessarily extend to another faction who interacts with them. Remember: * Neutrality is possible. This is where a group is neither allied with nor standing against the faction. Factions can be simply neutral to Trefoil Academy. In fact, there are many staff members who are involved in factions other than Trefoil, and some are in factions that the academy is not allied with. * The Academy can make alliances with two rivals. It is possible to ally with two factions who are at war with each other. You will just have to be ready to do a lot of explaining to both of your allies, and be ready to possibly play mediator between them. Category:Faction